Death Is Only The Beginning
by RamenObsessed
Summary: It is said that a sword holds part of your very soul in it. I'd like at least 5 reviews before I update.
1. Prologue

Death is Only the Beginning

By-RamenObsessed15

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your point of view) I never will.

It is said that a sword holds part of your very soul in it. Sesshoumaru succeeds in stealing the Tetusiaiga and kills Kikyo in the process. Inuyasha gets a new katana from Totosai. He goes to avenge Kikyo but fails. Overcome with sorrow and decides to end his life. Several hundred years later Kagome moves to her first house and finds an old sword. It revives Inuyasha and he goes seeking vengeance against his old enemies.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sesshoumaru stood through the burning ruins of a feudal Japanese village in what would later become Hokkaido. He was here to take something, his brother's precious weapon. As he passed one smoldering house he saw a familiar woman, Kikyo, lying on the ground. The Tetusigia set down next to her.

"Give it to me you foolish woman!" the cold eyed lord of the Western Land demanded.

"No! You shall never have it. Inuyasha gave it to me to protect until he gets back and that's exactly what I intend to do." At this, Kikyo picked up a longbow lying on the ground and notched an arrow. Sesshoumaru remained unfazed as he was unaware of her powers. He paid for this arrogance when he blocked the arrow and absorbed the purification energy. Kikyo, hurt was unable to kill him as her powers were weakened.

"Pitiful girl, you shall pay for that!" With this he slashed across her body with his claws, vivisecting her stomach. As blood poured onto the ground, Sesshoumaru took the Tetusiaga from her and walked away.

" Inu…Yasha, I'm sorry…" Kikyo cried out in a mixture of pain and sadness and breathed her last breath.

Inuyasha returned to the village Kikyo resided in only to find it in devastation. Frantically he searched for the hut he and Kikyo shared only to find his worst fears confirmed. Kikyo lay lifeless on the ground her lifeblood spilled out. Her last message to her love was a crudely scrawled kanji of Sesshoumaru's name scratched on the ground. Inuyasha also noticed that the Tetusaiga was missing.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru, you monster! You didn't have to kill her. She didn't deserve that! I'll get you for this!" Leaning down to Kikyo's body he stroked her face and said " Kikyo, I swear I will avenge you!"

Later that evening after Inuyasha had finished burying Kikyo and the bodies of the other villagers he started walking, leaving behind the life that had recently been the most important thing in the world to him. _Why did this happen!? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? _Inuyasha, lost in his thoughts trudged along a path in the forest.

On that day a part of him died. What remained was an ugly need for revenge.

He decided to visit Totosai. Perhaps he would have a means of exacting revenge against Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, I'm truly sorry for your loss, but I'm not sure what I can do to help you." Totosai spoke solemnly. It takes time to forge a sword with any type of powers or craftsmanship, and time is something you don't have much of. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be coming after you next. The best thing I can give you is this sword. It has a great mysterious power in it." Totosai said, taking a sword out of the storage room. "Its enchanted with the essence of fire. It will effortlessly cut through any normal substance. However, there isn't anything that I know of the windscar to use as a crutch."

"Well, It'll have to do old man. Thanks." Inuyasha said taking the sword and its sheath and sliding it into his obi. "Sesshoumaru, every day you live from now is a gift so enjoy it while it lasts." Inuyasha said with a cold smile that caused Totosai to shy away from him.

That boy is going to get himself killed. But it still won't bring back Kikyo even if he does defeat Sesshoumaru. Nothing good can ever come from this.

Time passed as Inuyasha searched for his older brother. He did not seem to notice the ebb and flow of what would be his life. All he had left was his burning desire for revenge, which consumed him. Finally after journeying for many months he reached a castle that could only be described as 'grand'.

This must be where he lives! He can't run any longer. "Sesshoumaru!!! You die by my hand!" With this Inuyasha ran forward, drew his sword, and sliced through the iron gate. He then leaped onto the parapets and cut through the stone rooftop. He jumped into the edifice and landed in a throne room. Sesshoumaru stood calmly among the rubble that had fallen.

"Dear brother, I had expected you to have come sooner." Sesshoumaru said coldly with a grim smile on his face.

"Yeah, well I had some trouble finding you. Guess you haven't lost any of your skill at running away. Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha leapt forward into the air and placed his hand on the handle of his katana. He then drew it quickly in a horizontal slash that would have decapitated Sesshoumaru if he hadn't drawn his own sword. He then struck the Tetusiaga against his brother's sword. It battered back Inuyasha's katana with each blow until it was knocked out of his hand.

"Worthless! You're not worth my time half-breed!" Sesshoumaru snarled . He then unleashed the Windscar and blew Inuyasha and his sword out of the castle. Several of his ribs were crushed when he landed.

"Damn him! I can't beat him as long as he has the Tetusiaga" Inuyasha muttered in disgust. He picked up his sword and, using it as a crutch staggered off.

A few days later injured and starving, Inuyasha returned to his old home. He slumped over tiredly next to Kikyo's grave and said "I'm sorry Kikyo, I just wasn't able to avenge you. But don't worry, we'll be together soon enough." After he said this he took a small sheet of paper and wrote a short note. As soon as he was finished Inuyasha picked up his sword and, silently asking for forgiveness from Kikyo for his weakness, drove it into his stomach . His last words were "I love you Kikyo", and then he died.

The next day Totosai came to the village Inuyasha and Kikyo had resided in. He could see the graves Inuyasha had dug and when he went over to Kikyo's gravesite and found a site that chilled his blood. A red shape lay on the ground. He ran over, but it was far too late to help Inuyasha. He then spotted a small bloodstained note on the ground. It read

If anyone reads this, it means I summoned enough courage to do what I must. My last wish is that I be laid to rest alongside Kikyo who is interred next to where I lie, and my sword be buried at the entrance to the village. May it do a better job of protecting others than I did.

At this point the note ended and, with tears in his eyes, Totosai went to fetch a shovel. After he was done Inuyasha lay in an unmarked grave next to Kikyo's.

A.N.- If you donb't like Inuyasha this way, don't worry. I'm not sure I do.

Ps-If you want Sango and miroku in it say so in your reviews


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 2: Hundreds of years later…

The ancient Japanese village was no longer even a memory. It had been replaced by a small traditional Japanese home. It's new owner had just turned eighteen and moved out from her parents.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Kagome squealed gleefully. She was watching her furniture being moved into her new residence. She had been attracted to the property because of the amount of land it included, almost an acre, an unheard of amount in Japan. Evidently the land had been preserved because of an old legend. A great warrior had taken his life here and the workers were afraid to disturb his resting place. That was were any semblance of verisimilitude ended. The legend also stated that the warrior was part demon. Kagome wasn't worried about some stuffy old legend. She was going to do whatever she wanted with the land. She was already scheming about what she was going to do as the last of her possessions were brought in.

"Alright, that looks like the last of it. Thanks guys!" Kagome shouted with a broad wave of her hand towards the moving men.

Later that night after she was finished unpacking her boxes, Kagome was completely exhausted. As she lay down to go to sleep she felt someone or something calling to her. It seemed to want her to go outside. She was to tired to even notice this, and soon was asleep.

The next day awake and (almost) restored, Kagome woke to see the morning light streaming in through her bedroom window. She yawned and went down to fix something to eat.

"Its so different now that I'm alone in the world." Kagome thought to herself as she fried some tofu and warmed leftover miso soup. "I wonder what fate has in store for me." As soon as she said this she felt a strong emotion, sadness, tinged with regret. It wasn't her own, but more the aura coming off the house. Overcome by these feeling she felt a presence. It seemed to be trying to show her something.

_Maybe the legend really is true, then again, maybe I'm just going crazy._ Kagome muttered to herself. She shrugged off the strange feelings and continued her day. They didn't bother her anymore that day.

The next week, after getting her life settled again and going to work, (she worked as a business consultant) Kagome decided she wanted to start a garden. Her mother had had one and she had always liked the beautiful change of pace that the garden provided. As she was digging, in the front yard for the bed of lilies she felt her trowel hit something hard.

"What could that be? Oh, right, a rock." Kagome asked rhetorically, and went to dig it out. What she removed from the soil shocked her deeply. It was an ancient katana. What happened next was even more startling though. As she held the sword in both of her hands it started to emit a red light. Her hands started to glow a deep pink and a brilliant flash was produced. She was knocked off her feet and unconscious. A few minutes later, when she came to she saw an impossible sight. A young man's outline was rapidly becoming visible. As it finished fazing in, the man took a few seconds to evaluate the situation. His gaze stopped abruptly when he saw Kagome's form lying on the ground.

"Ki…Kikyo…?" Was his response as he ran over to her prone form. His rate of movement could only be considered inhuman, which was due to his demon blood. He picked her up bridal style, and lost himself in thought. _I am in heaven! Am I in hell! _

"AHHHH! Get away from me you pervert!" Kagome screamed and slapped him across the face. He was thrown several hundred feet by the explosion of purified energy.

"Ki…Kikyo, why did you do that? I thought you would be happy. We're together at last. And what's with those weird clothes they-" Inuyasha spoke before being rudely interrupted by Kagome.

"What? My names Kagome! Besides coming from you that's pretty funny. I'm not the one who came out of a sword that's been sitting in the ground for hundreds of years. And he has the nerve to say MY clothes are out of date. HMMPH! Speaking of which, how did you do that?" Kagome queried curiosity momentarily overcoming caution.

"How should I know, bitch!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"Bitch? How dare you call me that! What have I ever done to deserve being called that?" She screamed into his face and Inuyasha backed away in fear, of the woman who had laid him low so easily, furious at him. He decided to cover his agitation, with bravado.

"Keh, if you aren't Kikyo why should I care about your feelings? I'm leaving. I don't need anyone. I let my guard down and it only got me hurt. I won't make the same mistake again." With this he strode into the distance.

Kagome was stunned by this sudden turn of events. She was in shock. Taking the sword inside with her, she tried to convince herself that it was all a very strange dream.


End file.
